Golf is a game in which form is emphasized over athletic ability. Proper body alignment throughout the swing is essential to obtain any degree of success in playing golf. Even slight improper twisting of the body can greatly hamper a player's performance.
Repetitive practice is very eefective in develping one's golf game. However, to practice with the wrong form, especially with a form that involves an improper twisting of the body, serves only to engrain bad habits.
The need to eliminate improper twisting has prompted the popular use of video cameras to tape player's swings. Practice techniques using video cameras have very limited effectiveness, however because the golfer cannot observe himself while he or she is being taped and must wait until later to analyze and adjust his stroke. There is a need for a device which provides real time visual feedback on the condition of the golfer's swing from address to follow-through so that immediate corrective action can be taken by the golfer.